The Stars in Our Sky
by MarvelousMaReesha
Summary: What happened in those mysterious years after Frieza? How did Bulma and Vegeta fall in love? All those questions answered and MORE HERE!
1. Chapter 1

A puddle of sweat lay beneath me on the floor. _I will become a Super saiyan! Kakarot is nothing more than a pest. It is pure luck he became a Super Saiyan before me. _"986, 987, 988." I count aloud as I lift my self up and down with my index finger one arm behind my back feet pointed for the ceiling. _This 300x gravity is not enough. I must become stronger than Kakarot!_ I smirk as I turn up the gravity. _450x gravity, Ha! This should be easy! _Suddenly my body is slammed hard into the ground and I can not move a muscle. "Shit!"

Gasping for air I try to lift myself up with my arms. _I am Prince of all Saiyans! A little gravity should not affect me this way. _"I AM VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" I shout as i lift myself up with my arms only to fall back on my chest a moment later, gasping for air. The thought of Kakarot laughing at me as I lay helpless on the floor sends a surge of anger through out every part of my body. That's all it takes, I am on my feet in no time screaming as I turn off the gravity. I collapse to the floor out of breath and soaked in sweat. Glancing at the clock I realize it took two hours for me to get back on my feet. I scowl at the thought.

Once I have caught my breath I stand up and head for the door. If I don't recover my strength this training session will have been for nothing. "Dam cursed thing." I mumble fidgeting with the door handle. Its stuck. No matter, I am a Saiyan after all. Even after exhausting most of my energy the door comes off the hinges quite easily. I can see the woman sitting at the table with her big blue eyes wide eyed, and that poor excuse for a fighter's stupid mouth open so big I could rip his tongue out if I wanted to. A small smile escapes my face as I pass them but I quickly hide it. How nice it would be to see him suffer, again.

"HEY VEGETA!" The woman screams at me stopping me dead in my tracks. "Look at me when I am talking to you." I turn around glaring.

"What did you say to me, woman?"

"I said, look at me when I am talking to you." Before I can say anything she continues. "How on earth can you do that!? It's not enough that i'm constantly building bots for you to destroy and repairing the gravity room. NOW!" She screams in a high pitch voice. "I have to go and repair your STUPID door!"

"Listen here woman!" My face only inches from her now. _She smells good. _"It is not my fault that you are not capable of building a door that actually opens." Maybe if you weren't just a stupid human you'd be able to build a functioning door!"

Her face softens a little before becoming infuriated again.

"NO! YOU LISTEN HERE BUDDY!" She screams as she pokes my chest over and over again slowly pushing me backwards. "All I do is things for you, YOU can show a little more gratitude!"

I'm left standing there with my mouth open just like the poor excuse of a warrior Yamcha as the woman storms off into the house, Slamming the door behind her. _What nerve!_

"What are you looking at!?" I snap at Yamcha.

"N-n-nothing." Yamcha stutters before bursting out in laughter.

I scowl and take my leave for the house. I need to get these filthy clothes off of me and get some rest.

I stare aimlessly up into the water pouring down on my face, slowly washing the stench from my workout down the drain. _That woman. She is much to daring with me. I should put her in her place._

Once showered I wander down to the kitchen in a fresh pair of blue spandex shorts. _Hopefully that woman's mother has already prepared some more food. Shes always giving me food and telling me how handsome I am. Handsome!? She wouldn't be saying that if she knew everything I had done. Maybe I should tell her. I don't like these humans getting to comfortable around me. I am a Prince after all they should tremble in my presence!_

As usual there is food already prepared in the kitchen and the blue haired woman is sitting at the table helping herself to some food. I grab a plate filled with everything I can fit on it and take a seat next to her.

"Oh! Hey Vegeta." The woman says not looking up from her magazine she is reading while eating.

"Hello woman."

"My name is not WOMAN for you information." She snaps sharply at me. Only, glancing at me for a second. "My name is Bulma, and i'd appreciate it if you would used it."

"hmph"

Giggling "Oh Vegeta."

I stare at her wide eyed. _Is she giggling at me!? Maybe now I should put her in her place._

"Ya know Vegeta." Bulma says, looking into my eyes. "You're kinda cute when your surprised." And with a giggle she is up and gone. Leaving me sitting at the table with my stupid mouth open a surprised expression on my face. _Cute!? I'll show her!_

I swallow the remaining of my food quickly. A little game before my workout should be fun. _Now, where did that blasted woman go. _I search everywhere in the house, even checking her room. _Dammit, stupid woman. Where can she be? _"Hmm?"

"Ah! There she is." I can sense her low power level coming from out back.

Outside the woman is sitting at a table working on the bots I destroyed earlier. _She sure is dedicated to her work. _I walk up quietly behind her and stop. _How intriguing, she can't even tell that I am here. _Her hands work aimlessly on a bot, tossing a few parts her, screwing in others there. _She sure does know what she is doing. She has very skilled hands. And a sharp mind as well. Stupid human. _I quickly shake away all kind thoughts of her away. _Now how should I mess with her.._

"I wonder if Vegeta will be able to destroy these as easily as the others." Bulma mumbles.

I freeze. _What!? How little does that woman think of me!? _I can feel my anger rising now.

"He sure has gotten strong." Bulma says quietly, still concentrating on her work. "I bet hes even stronger than Goku now. I've upped these bots a lot I hope they are actually a challenge for him."

My anger calms down to almost nothing. _Th-th-that woman, she thinks I'm stronger than I knew she was smart but, I didn't think she was this smart. Clever girl. NO! She is still a stupid human!_

Bulma leans back in her chair, knocking her head into my abs. I stare down at her big blue eyes staring up at me in surprise. Still she doesn't move. Neither do I.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma says looking up at me. "Did you just get here?"

_Stupid woman didn't even notice me here this entire time._

"hmph." Is all I say still not taking my eyes from her, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Either way I was hoping i'd see you soon. I have a few things I need to talk to you about that you're not gonna like."

"Spit it out woman."

"Well.." She starts sitting up and turning around in the chair, resting her head on the back. "You've done a lot of damage to the Gravity Room and I ran out of parts. I've ordered some new ones but it's gonna take about two days for them to get here, and then two more for me to install them all. So, until then the Gravity Room is out of commission."

"Fine." I say, turning to walk away. _I guess I'll have to train the old fashioned way for a few days._

"Vegeta?"

I turn back around to look at the woman.

"I was wondering." She looks down at the ground.

"Just say it woman."

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN IT IS BULMA! B-U-L-M-A! BULMA!"

I'm taken aback by her out burst of anger.

"What were you wondering, BULMA!?" I snap back.

"You're such an ASS!" She's not as angry anymore but, still pissed. "Everyone is going fishing in the morning with Goku and Gohan at some lake by their house, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come. You might as well take a break for a day while we wait for the parts. Who knows you might even have some fun. So what do you say hunk!?"

"Fine. We leave at dawn." I'll never let her know i'm actually kind of excited.


	2. Chapter 2

_What part of leave at dawn did that woman not understand!? _I have been sitting in the living room since dawn and it's nearly noon now. I am wearing the swimming trunks she provided me with a black v-neck. "Blasted, Woman." I say getting off the couch and heading up the stairs to her room.

"Woman! What is taking you so long!?" I demand to know, bursting into her room without knocking.

Bulma is standing in front of her mirror, applying some pink goop she calls lip gloss to her lips. _Those lips are, perfect. _She is wearing some short jean shorts and a Salmon colored bikini top that makes her boobs look extra big. I am stunned by this stupid humans beauty. _Stupid human._

"Calm your horses Vegeta." She says turning towards me one hand on her hip. "I'm ready now. But, maybe next time you should knock. What if I had been naked or something?" She slips into her flip-flops and walks to the door, turning towards me with a little smile on her face. "Shall we take my car?" She asks me.

"Nonsense. That thing is to slow. We will fly." I say. It has been awhile since I have actually flown somewhere and I am starting to miss it. This planet is making me lazy.

"Vegeta. You are forgetting something. I can't fly."

"Stupid woman how weak do you think I am?"

I don't give her a chance to answer. I slip out the door past her and head out front.

"Well come on woman."

"I sure wish you would call me Bulma, Vegeta." She says while locking the front door.

As soon as the door is locked I walk up to her my chest almost touching hers. _This could be fun. _I put both of my hands around her and on her butt. She slaps me.

"YOU PERVERT! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW!"

I only smirk and pull her up to me, forcing her legs to wrap around my waist.

"Now, hold on woman." I say. I look up to the sky and fly higher and higher.

Her arms instantly wrap around my neck and she settles her red face into my neck. MY hands move from her butt to the small of her back so that I can hold her better now that we are flying horizontally. I can feel my face turn a little red. It is a good thing she can't see it.

"Oh! Oh! Look Vegeta! There they are!" Bulma shrieks, pointing down to everyone down at the lake.

"You'r squirming does not make this any easier, woman."

"I thought you weren't weak Vegeta." She says looking up at me.

"Hmph." I look away from her beautiful eyes and move my hands back to her butt as we start to descend. This time she doesn't slap me. But, her face does turn red again. As soon as we land she detaches her self from me faster than it takes me to transform on a full moon. Everyone is staring at us. She quickly brushes it off and quickly walks over to Yamcha and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Yamcha!" She says smiling at him.

"Bulma." He sounds angry. I like that. " Was Vegeta just holding your butt in his hands?"

"Oh silly Yamcha, It was only to make landing easier so that I wouldn't slip out and fall." She says walking towards the shore. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get my tan on. Will you be so kind as to rub some lotion on my back?" She asks giving him a quick seductive smile.

"Hey everyone!" Bulma says happily to everyone else.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku says, breaking the silence.

The next few hours are torture. Watching that stupid Yamcha rub lotion on Bulma's back, their stupid flirting and kissing, Kakarot's bad jokes and ChiChi's over protective yelling at Gohan as he and Krillin see who can jump off the highest cliff. I sit by Picolo our backs against the apple tree.

"So.." Picolo starts. "Bulma, hu?"

"shut-up." I snap. He chuckles.

Picolo stands up and walks towards Gohan and Krillin tossing his cape and hat on the ground. "Hey! Gohan! Krillin! Watch this!" Picolo flies in the air, leaving his shoes on the ground. He flies about three hundred feet in the air does a backwards aerial and dives into the water.

"YA! GO PICOLO!" Gohan and Krillin scream, laughing and instantly copying.

Gohan swims over to Picolo and instantly starts fighting to dunk him in the water. It doesn't take long for Krillin to join in.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma says, sitting next to me with a plate of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

I can see Yamcha glaring over at us. I take the food and start eating with out a word. She doesn't leave. She lays down on the grass next to me and just looks up at the sky.

"It sure is beautiful here." She says. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asks turning her head to look at me. I look away.

"Your human ways are strange." I say to the sky. The truth is I am enjoying myself. I have never enjoyed a moment like this with, friends. Ever. I've never had friends.

"Well, I am sure they will grow on you." She says, standing up. "Maybe you should go for a swim." It's not a question.

"You are not swimming." I point out.

"Oh silly boy, Why would I get my hair wet." She winks at me and walks off to visit with ChiChi.

_Hmmm. Maybe now would be a good time to get back at her for being so, so insubordinate with me. _Yamcha has stopped glaring at me and is now working on tying a fish-hook. Goku is swimming with the others, even the one they call Master Roshi is swimming. Bulma is telling ChiChi some extravagant story about some stupid shopping experience. Her arms are everywhere as she uses huge hand gestures. _Perfect. _With out a word I walk up behind her and in an instant grab those flailing arms and fly high into the sky above the lake.

"AAAAAAAAA! VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Haha, woman can't you tell. It's pay back"

She freezes and stares up at me. My feet pointed to the sky hers to the lake. She is holding on for dear life.

"Payback? For what? What are you going to do?"

"To many questions." I fly a little closer to the lake so that i don't hurt her and with that I let go.

She falls screaming my name._ That's right woman. Scream my name!_ With a huge splash she hits the water. It's taking to long for her to poke her head up, so I fly down to the water. Bad move on my part. That genius woman's arms are around my neck in an instant, catching me off guard. She pulls me into the water as she pulls herself up on my shoulders. Everyone but Yamcha laughs. She is feeling pretty proud sitting on my shoulders in the water. _Time to wipe that smug look off her face._

I wrap my arms around her legs tightly. She freezes up instantly as I drag her under water. She is squirming frantically I pull her so her feet are by mine and we are face to face. She stops struggling. I give her a quick smile before tossing her up out of the water and high in the air. She screams. Everyone else laughs. I fly up and catch her before she can begin to drop to the water again. She wraps her arms around my neck as I cradle her. She braces for me to drop her. I don't, I put her feet firmly on land and look her right in the eyes.

"That was." I say. "How do you put it? Oh that's right. Fun."

She laughs. _What!? Why is she laughing? _I thought for sure that would scare her.

"Oh Vegeta." She laughs, putting her hand on my chest. "You just started a fun little game."

We stay with the others for a little longer. It isn't until dark that everyone decides to head home. Everyone is tired and worn out from all the fun.

"Hey, Bulma." Yamcha says. "I can take you home."

"Oh don't be silly Yamcha. My house is way out of your way. And besides Vegeta is going there anyways. He can just take me." She replies. Yamcha scowls at that.

"B-but Bulma."

"No buts Yamcha. It's settled." She plants a kiss on his stupid face and then walks over to me. "Well shall we handsome." She says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I look over at Yamcha and give him an evil look before placing my hands on his girlfriends butt once more, and lifting her up to wrap her legs around my waist. We are high up in the air in no time leaving that ass hole down below scowling.

"Thanks for that." Bulma says looking up at my face. I look back.

"For what?" I am so confused.

"Well, it's just. Yamcha hasn't wanted to come over much anymore. I think you may have helped change his mind. He is super jealous now." She giggles.

I look forward again. _Stupid woman is just using me. She is clever._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I fly off to the mountains to do some training before the woman awakes. I can't afford to lose another day of training. I must become a Super Saiyan. It's all I want. All I think of.

I do three thousand push-ups, three thousand sit ups, and blast every rock around me to rubble. It's no where near as good as training in the Gravity Room. _Maybe I should ask Kakarot to go at it with me a couple rounds? _I quickly throw that thought out the window. I will not stoop so low as to ask Kakarot to help me train.

The sun is starting to set now and my stomach is growling. I figure I might as well head back and replenish myself with some food.

I fly slowly, enjoying the cool breeze on my face. Secretly hoping the woman will be in bed when I get home. _That woman! Using me like that! How dare she! And I fell into her trap so easily. Well I just wont let that happen again._

The kitchen is dark. I find a plate already set for me at the table. That's one thing I enjoy. Quickly I inhale my food and lean back in the chair. _hmm now where is that blasted woman._ I search the home for her power level. It's easy to find especially since Yamcha is with her. "Well I guess her plan worked." I can sense that they are in the living room. I sit and listen for awhile. They are watching some strange action show. "Ugh, this is just to boring. I push away from the table and head for my room. Unfortunately for me I have to go through the living room to get to mine.

"Hi Vegeta." Bulma is laying on the couch her head in Yamchas lap. Disgusting.

I glance over and then go to continue to my room.

"Vegeta." Bulma says, causing me to stop and listen. "Did you get your food in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad. Just so ya know my parents left for a couple weeks. My dad has some big conference in the Bahamas, and well my mom loves any opportunity for a vacation. So we will be fending for ourselves for awhile. Let me know if you need anything. Okay?"

"I will." I answer. "By the way Yamcha." I turn to look at him. "Nice perfume, all though I think Bulma's perfume is more flattering."

_Perfect! _Yamcha now has a horrified look on his face and Bulma looks furious. I chuckle to myself as I head for the shower.

Laying in bed I can hear Bulma and Yamcha arguing. The door slams and the house is finally quiet. All except for a few small sobs. _Why is she crying. She should be happy to be rid of that fool._ I listen as she goes out the back door and to her lab. _Good maybe now I can get some sleep with out having to listen to her cry._

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma screams my name over and over again as I move slowly in and out of her. _That's right bitch scream my name. _"Vegeta! Vegeta!"

I snap awake panting. _What the hell!_

"VEGETA! AAAAAA! HELP!"

I run as fast as I can outback. Bulma has been stripped to only her underwear, hands handcuffed behind her back, sprawled on the ground while some man tries forcing himself onto her. In the blink of an eye I have the man by the neck pinned against the house.

"You will leave." I order squeezing his neck a little harder.

"Or what!?" The man is barely able to get the words out.

I Send a sharp jab into his gut. The man gasps for air as blood runs down the corner of his mouth.

"Now." I say. "Let's play a little game. I'm gonna count to ten and if you are within a mile radius of this house. I will kill you. One." I start counting as I drop him to the ground. "Two." He scrambles to his feet and grabs his clothes. "Three." He is down the road now. "FOUR." I yell so he knows i'm still counting.

Bulma is on the ground crying covered in her own blood and bruises, sitting her up on my lap I snap the handcuffs from her wrists and carry inside to her room.

She sits on her bed sobbing in her underwear as I draw a warm bath for her. _What is this purple gunk? Bubbles? What the hell is bubbles? _I poor a little of everything sitting in her tub and sprinkle in a little of every salt. _Strange. So many things to add to water. There that should be enough. _The bathroom is full of perfume and steam.

"Bulma."

"You said my name." She says surprised, looking up at me with big wet eyes.

" DON'T GET USE TO IT!" I snap at her. Another tear runs down her face. _No that's not what I wanted. _"Well, come on woman. You are covered in blood."

"Right." She says , standing up off the bed and with crossed arms walks past me into the bathroom. "Vegeta." She stops and looks at me. "Will you wait in here while I bathe?" She asks.

"Fine."

"Thanks." She gives me a little smile.

I lay on her bed with my arms behind my head listening to her cry as she bathes. It seems like and eternity she's been in there and I slowly drift off to sleep. But not before searching for the low life's power level. He is no where near Capsule Corp. When I awake she is climbing onto her bed next to me in an over sized sweater and shorts. She lays her head on the pillow. I can feel her staring at me so I keep my eyes closed. The bed shakes a little as a few small sobs escape her. Carefully I wrap my arms around her fragile bruised body and pull her in close so her head is on my chest.

"Thanks." She whimpers before finally falling asleep in my arms.

The next morning I slip out of bed before she awakes and go outback to train. I will not leave Capsule Corp. Not when she is so vulnerable. Hours pass before Bulma comes outside. She is wearing a pink capsule corp sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. _Strange. It is so hot out._

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma says not as cheerful as her normal self. "Look what came this morning. The parts I need to fix the Gravity Room and the bots for you." She still manages to send a bright smile at me.

Without a word I walk over to her and take the package, placing it on the table next to her.

"Give me your hand." I demand.

"Hu, what?" She says placing her hand in mine.

I push her sleeve up to reveal several bruises. So this is why she is dressed so warmly.

"This never should have happened." I say.

"It's not your fault Vegeta."

"I should have stopped it sooner. I should have known."

"Vegeta. Stop." Bulma says looking up into my eyes. Her look softens my face a little. "You did everything you could. I am just so glad you were here to stop it before it went any further. Thanks." She says smiling at me.

All I can do is pull her into my arms. It's not like me to be so soft. I shouldn't even care about any of these stupid humans. But, for her. I would do anything.

"Where is that poor excuse of a fighter?" I finally ask.

"Oh, Yamcha?" She asks pulling away from me so that she can see my face.

"Well, uh." She starts while opening the box and pulling part after part out. "When you said that perfume thing last night. We kind of got in a fight. Turns out i'm not the only girl he's been seeing." She glances at me a few tears in her eyes. "Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, hearing him say he's been with other woman. I was actually kind of relieved ya know?" She says looking up at me for a moment before going back to messing with the parts. "You see, I still love him. But, not in the way I use to. He is more of a brother to me. I just never knew how to break it off. I never could imagine my life with out him. I just assumed we would get married and grow old together. It's nice having an out." All the parts are laid out on the table by this point. "Now, give me two days and I will have that Gravity Room up and running better than before. And I have a feeling these bots will be more of a challenge."

"About time." I snap in reply to more than one of which she has just said.

"Vegeta, I am going shopping later for all the groceries we will need for the next couple of weeks. I would sure love it if you came to, well you know to, keep me safe?"

"Fine, but this better not be like last time. We leave on time today. We will go at dusk." That should give me plenty of time to get some training and a shower in.

"Sounds good. I will work on these bots until then. Could you do me a favor and take that top right panel off." She says pointing to the top of the Gravity Room. "That one there."

Training today isn't even and option. She has me running around taking this down putting that up. _Ugh. Shouldn't she have servants for this? _By the time dusk hits the bots are all in pieces and the Gravity Room is almost finished.

"At this rate Vegeta you should be able to use the Gravity Room by noon tomorrow." She says happily.

"Good. Now let's go get this shopping trip over with."

"Okay. But, we are taking my car. I don't want to hold onto all those groceries and you." She says with a smile.

"Fine, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Giggles bulma.

"What does it look like woman, i'm getting food." My arms are loaded with cookies, roasted chicken, a few pies, basically everything that looks good.

"Hahaha, oh Vegeta we can't just buy everything that looks good."

"And why not woman?"

"Because, everything costs money." Bulma says with her finger on my chest. "I guess for a hero like you we can get whatever you want." She turns and flashes me a seductive smile. "But, only this time. Got it hunk?"

Bulma walks away to continue her shopping. My cheeks turn red as I stand there with my arms loaded. _This woman. How is it that she has this effect on me. Well, I guess she did say anything. _

_Three carts. That ought a be good enough. Now where is that dam woman._

"Vegeta?" I hear her calling me from the other side of the store. "Vegeta?"

I run to her as fast as I can, bracing for a fight.

"Where is he!?" I demand finally finding her .

"Hu? Oh, no nothing is wrong I was just looking for you so we can go." She points towards the check out where the store servants are quickly bagging her four carts.

"Dam you woman I thought you were in trouble!" I snap. "Let me get my carts."

"Hmm? Carts?"

I return with my three carts full of the most delicious looking foods I could possibly find.

"What are you looking at woman? You said I could get what ever I wanted."

"I did say that didn't I. Well line them up with the rest of them and let's go."

The store servants are slow at bagging the food. I stand impatiently waiting next to the woman. Finally, she pulls out a platinum card and swipes it through some strange machine. _Strange, how does that pay for food? _

"Alright boys." Bulma says to a few of the servants. "If you can load these into my car within ten minutes I'll give each of you a fifty dollar tip." She says with a flirtatious smile.

"Why are you so nice to those servant boys?" I ask as we head to the car.

"What? They aren't servants Vegeta. They are employees. They choose to work here and they get paid to work here."

_How strange. _We reach the car to find the boys finishing, loading the car. They actually managed to get everything loaded in time.

"Here you go boys." Bulma hands each of them a fifty dollar bill and blows them all a kiss before climbing in the car. "Well come on handsome, lets go. I wanna go work on the Gravity Room some more tonight so you can train tomorrow."

The drive home takes forever. I could have easily flown home with Bulma and all the food in my arms faster than this. _Bulma, in my arms again. _My cheeks turn red. _What has this woman done to me?_

"What are you thinking about over there sexy?" Her smile turns my cheeks even redder.

"N-nothing." I quickly return my face to a scowl and stare out the window the rest of the way home.

Once home I quickly unload all the groceries for Bulma while she works on the Gravity Room for me, unloading the groceries does not take long so I need to find other ways to entertain myself until the Gravity Room is fixed. _Maybe there will be something interesting on that box they call television. _I flip through all of the channels and find nothing worth watching. _These humans are so stupid. _Every show is either drama this, romance that, or weather. I doze off to some guy telling me about some rain storm that is suppose to happen tomorrow.

When I awake its almost three in the morning. _Where is the woman at? _I search for her low power level. _Still out in the Gravity Room I see. Guess I should go check on her._

The light is still on in the Gravity room and there are wires everywhere. Strange machines hooked to different parts of the Gravity Room. _Now where is that woman? _I find her with her head under the main computer. Only part of her legs are showing.

"Woman, are you almost finished?" She doesn't answer my question. "WOMAN!?" I shout. Still no answer. _What on earth is going on? "_Bulma?" I lean down and shake her leg a little. A small snore escapes. _Hu!? What!? She is asleep? How can she be sleeping right now? _Softly I pull her out from under the computer and carry her up to her room. _She must be exhausted. _Since there is nothing else for me to do I sit on the floor by her bed. I find it calming for some reason to be near her. _Oh Bulma what have you done to me? I'm falling for her. No. I can't. A stupid insignificant human like her. Is she really all that insignificant though? She is smart, no brilliant. And she is beautiful too. Forget about it Vegeta soon you will be leaving this stupid planet and you will never see her again, so stop this madness!_

"Hey sexy!"

Bulma's cheerful voice awakens me. I open my eyes to see those deep blue eyes only inches from mine, beaming. _When did I fall asleep?_

"I have a surprise for you! She exclaims, standing up. "How on earth did you sleep like this all night?"

"Like what?" I growl.

"Sitting up silly." She giggles. "But, I'm glad you did. I slept much better knowing my prince was watching over me."

I am at a loss for words. _Her Prince?_

"Well, don't you want to know your surprise?"

"What is it?" I ask standing up.

"The Gravity Room is fixed!" She says excitedly. "I thought you might like to get a quick workout in while I fix breakfast."

"Of course!" I walk to the door and turn to look back at her. "Thanks." I say before leaving for my morning workout.

It has been much to long since I have been in the Gravity Room. I start out with a light workout in one hundred times gravity. It is not long before I have worked up a sweat.

"Vegeta!" The woman yells, knocking on the door.

I turn the gravity machine off and open the door, drenched.

"What is it?" I snap.

"Breakfast is ready. I was hoping you would join me." Bulma says.

Without a word I follow her into the kitchen where she has set two plates with sausage, eggs, and pancakes. The food is delicious. I realize it has been a long time since I have eaten a meal. We eat in silence and once I am finished I resume my training in the Gravity Room, upping the gravity.

Much time is already lost. _I must surpass Kakarot. How could a low life like that become a Super Saiyan before me, Prince of all Saiyans? _Hours pass before I decide to call it a night.

Dinner is sitting on the table. I eat my chicken and potatoes in silence alone before taking a shower and heading to bed. I can sense the woman in her lab still working away on those bots. _She sure is dedicated._

The woman is asleep in her room when I awake. After eating a bagel I return to my usual routine, training in the Gravity Room.

The new bots lye on the floor ready to go. _That woman works fast. Finally, a little more of a challenge. _I set the gravity to two hundred and fifty and power up the bots. _Lets see what you've got?_

Clever woman. These bots are much more intelligent than the last. One manages to cut my face. This really pisses me off, So I blow it up. Not enough. I blow them all up. _Shit! The woman will not be pleased. _I gather the remaining parts of the bots and place them on the table outside for the woman, and return to a bot-less training.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain is poring outside. occasionally thunder shakes the Gravity Room. _I should train in the storm. _Just a few more air manuevers in three hundred times gravity and I plan to head to the skies.

"VEGETA!" Screams Bulma as she bursts into the Gravity Room.

The gravity machine is instantly turned off when the door opens, sending me crashing to the floor head first. _Dam woman! _It takes me only a second to be on my feet and glaring at her.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO FIX THOSE BOTS EVERY DAY." She continues to scream at me. "NOW YOU GO AND DAMAGE THEM BEYOND REPAIR! I WILL NOT BUILD MORE AGAIN!"

"Now you listen here woman." I growl at her as I walk up to her. Our chests inches a part. "Do you want the androids to kill us all?" I keep walking slowly inching her back towards the wall. "If you want to live then you will build some bots that actually last more than a day! Or are you to incompetent for that?" Her back is now against the wall as she stares up at me.

"That's just it Vegeta. I can't. No matter how clever or strong I make the bots they are just no challenge for you."

This startles me a little. _Did she just admit that I am not fooled by her simple war tactics with the bots. And that I Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans am to strong for anything her genius mind is capable of building. Those lips. No Vegeta stop you will not, those eyes._ Thunder shakes the room.

"Earth to Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. Did you hear what I said!? Your Highness?"

_Prince. She called me prince. _I lose all control at that moment. I know she ment it as a rude comment but, I don't care. _She called me prince. _

I grab her roughly by the thighs, lifting her up against the wall. We stare at each other for a moment. I can tell she is surprised and curious at the same time. I know I want her, so I give her a wicked little smile before leaning into her, kissing her. The kiss is more than I could have ever hoped for. She tastes so good. I am a little surprised that she is kissing me back. My tongue finds passage into her mouth and I slowly begin to explore. Slowly I slide my hands down her butt clenching it tightly.

I know She can feel my erection up against her. _This is what I want, you._I pull back and look into her deep blue eyes. Her breathing is heavy making her chest rise and fall in big movements. I can tell she wants this too.

Her clothes come off effortlessly as I rip them off with one hand, the other holding her up by the butt as I kiss her neck. I trail my kisses down as her bra falls to the floor, exploring each nipple with my tounge for a short moment. I give them both a vigurous suck before continuing my kisses down.

I lift her higher onto the wall. And use my tongue to lift up part of her panties and tare them off with my teeth. I pleasure her for a moment until I can sense she is close and then I pull her down so that I can look at her again. _Dam, she is beautiful. _

My shorts slip off easy. And finding my way into her is almost effortless. _She is tighter than I expected. _Thats when it happens. I feel it. I just popped her cherry. This is not what I expected. My first is her first. I'm turned on more and move in and out faster, harder. Her warmth engulfing me.

We kiss passionately as we move together in rhythm.

"Vegeta." She moans.

Her moaning my name only turns me on more and in the same instant I feel her body quiver as we both cum, together. I collapse my body into her.

We stay like this for a few moments before, pulling out. I set her feet on the ground, pull my shorts on, give her a quick smile and leave for the house, leaving her standing there in surprise. I need a nap.

A nap is not even possible. I keep replaying the afternoons events over and over again in my head _It is as if our bodies are ment for each other. This woman, she has me under her spell._

The storm has let up now. I find my way out on to my balcony and stare up to the cloudy night sky. A few stars peek through breaks in the clouds. My home is no longer among them. there is no where to call home now. _Whats this. _I can hear the woman above me on her balcony. _I wonder if she is looking at these stars? I wonder what she is thinking?_

She stays on her balcony a little longer. I don't move until she is back in her room and I hear her climb in bed. _I wonder if she enjoyed it as much as I? _I think climbing back into bed.

I listen to her toss and turn. _Why can't she sleep?_

"No! No!" Bulma screams.

I am in her room within a second. _She is sleeping!?_

"Please, no." Bulma mumbles. "Vegeta."

_Is she having a nightmare about me?_

"Help me. Vegeta, I need you."

_ She needs me! _What a relief. Carefully I climb into her bed and pull her close.

"Shhh my princess." I whisper while rubbing her back. She calms down instantly as she nuzzles her head into my chest. "You are safe now."


	6. Chapter 6

I awake before her the next morning, not moving. All I can do is stare at her. _She looks like an angel when she sleeps. _Her eyes flicker open.

"good morning, woman." I whisper tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear, she smiles.

"Oh Vegeta. Why do you insist on calling me woman?"

Chuckling, I kiss her forehead and climb out of bed. "I'm hungry." I state, leaving the room. I will not admit that i'd rather call her woman than have her reject my princess. Because to me she is my princess. And I her prince.

Bulma doesn't come down for breakfast so I eat my cereal alone. _Dam this stuff is good._

Outside I spot the bot remains still on the table and the afternoon before flashes through my mind again. _Like two puzzle pieces. _The Gravity Room does not entice me today. Still refusing to leave Capsule Corp while she is alone I decide to practice some maneuvers in the air.

After awhile I notice the woman laying on the grass below, gazing up at me. _How long has she been watching me? I need to pay closer attention to my surrounding. I am getting lax. _Slowly I land and lay on the grass next to her with my arms behind my head, staring up at the storm clouds slowly rolling through the sky, working their way out of view. _What a short lived storm._ Not saying a word. Moments pass and I shut my eyes, just enjoying the cool breeze as I lay next to her. A few raindrops escape the few remaining clouds and land on my face. It feels good.

"Goku called." Bulma says, turning to look at me. "They are having a birthday party for Master Roshi at his house next Saturday. I hope you don't mind I said we would go?"

"Fine. But, we are not taking some stupid slow car. I will fly us." I order.

"I was hoping you would say that. I enjoyed flying with you last time."

_So she did enjoy it._ The memory of grabbing her butt and her slapping me makes me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asks. I do not answer. She waits a few moments before talking again. "Would you watch a movie with me?" She asks. "My brain needs a rest and i'm sure your muscles could too."

"Well, let's go then." I say, standing up to go inside. I delight in the fact that she wants to spend some alone time with me. "No chick flicks, I want to see some action." She smiles and happily follows me inside.

Once she has put the movie in, I take her by the hand to the couch, laying on my back I pull her to lay on me. Her chest resting on mine. Her cheeks go red but she does not hesitate. The warmth of her on me sends my heart beating faster. Hopefully she does not notice. Hers is beating hard and fast against my chest. A sly smile slides across my face. She feels it too.

The movie is stupid. Humans have zero war strategy at all. And they call themselves warriors. They are a disgrace to this already pathetic human race. With one exception that is. If anyone fought like this on my planet, we would have killed them ourselves rather than let them disgrace us. _Home. _The thought of home angers me. Careful not to wake Bulma, I slip out from under her and go outside.

Far off in the distance the last remains of the storm work their way out of view, while the sun sets. I am furious. _Frieza you Bastard! _I Fall to me knees clenching my fists. _How could you destroy my home like that? _I scream and out of anger and fly into the storm miles away, leaving Bulma behind asleep on the couch. Lightning strikes all around me as thunder shakes the earth.

"CURSE YOU FRIEZA!" I shout.

I practice my maneuvers in the storm clouds, adding my blasts to the many bolts of lightning. I dodge bolt after bolt until finally being struck by one. I allow my body to fall to the earth. _I deserve to suffer. I should have been there to save my people and now they are gone. The one place I could call home is gone!_

After spending several more hours in the storm and being struck by multiple bolts of lightning, I fly back to capsule corp. My body is badly burned and my clothes are all but gone, burnt and torn. Warm blood runs down my head and arm. I want this pain. I want to hurt.

Bulma is no longer on the couch. She has since moved to sleep in her room. I can sense her low sleeping power level. I limp to my shower to wash away the dirt and blood. The warm water feels so good on my body. _I deserve to hurt. _Is the last thing I remember thinking before collapsing in the shower. Water pouring over my naked, soar body.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awake I am in my bed covered in blankets. My wounds are now bandaged and a glass of water sits on the desk by my bed. I wince as I sit up to get the water. I am so thirsty. Finishing the water I notice Bulma asleep on the floor with a book in her hand. _How long has she been there? Did she get me in this bed alone? _I lay back down to stare at the ceiling. _What a caring creature. _I think, drifting back to sleep.

"FRIEZA! YOU MONSTER!" I scream. "HOW COULD YOU?" And with that Frieza kills me. An evil look on his ugly face.

My eyes shoot open as I awake in a panic. Bulma is wiping my face with a cool wet washcloth.

"Oh, Vegeta! I am so glad you are awake. You had me so worried." She says as a tear falls down her face. I hate to see her cry.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Almost four days! I was so worried and I couldn't get a hold of Goku for a sensu bean."

"How did I get in this bed."

"I heard your shower running for most of the night. Finally I decided to check on you. Good thing to. You were unconscious in the shower." She says, another tear escaping her eye. "After making sure you were alive, I washed away the dirt and blood. It was no easy task but I managed to drag you into your bed by myself. I bandaged you up and have been waiting impatiently for you to wake up."

_Good, no one else saw me in such a vulnerable state. _Smiling up at her I lift my blanket up. Sharp pains shoot through my body. She sees me wince. _Crap. _I now realize that I am still naked under the blankets. No matter. Carefully I take her hand and pull her down under the blanket with me, wrapping my arms tightly around her. She makes me feel safe.

"Don't leave." I demand rather than ask. She sighs in relief and settles her head in my neck.

"Don't scare me like that again." Is all she says before falling asleep together.

With the medicine Bulma gives me I recover quickly. No matter how many times I try to convince her that I am fine, she still refuses to take the lock off the Gravity Room, insisting I need more time to recover. _I am a prince a prince does not need more time to recover. _My days all blur together in boredom. I spend most days exploring the Capsule Corp home, eating everything I can find and swimming in the pool.

The pool is my favorite place to be during the day. Whenever I am swimming Bulma always lays on a chair by the pool in the tiniest swim suits, looking beautiful and perfect. Today is an exceptionally nice day to be swimming. The sun is high and the temperatures have reached one hundred and five degrees outside. Bulma lays in her usual chair wearing a tiny black bikini. _Dam she looks good. She must be burning up. _

Quietly I swim to the edge of the pool near her without her noticing. With one quick motion I splash her with a large amount of water.

"VEGETA!" She screams, jumping out of the chair. "Why on earth did you do that?"

"You looked hot." I say seductively with a sly smile. Bulma blushes at this and doesn't know what to do or say. "Come here." I order. Without hesitation she walks over to me. I grab her ankles and gently tug, indicating I want her to sit. Bulma sits on the edge of the pool, allowing her legs to fall in the water on either side of me.

"How come you never swim with me?" I ask.

"hmmm. I don't know. I guess I figured you didn't want me to." She replies looking up at the sky.

"Well, i'm telling you now I want you to. I want you." I say, grabbing her thighs and pulling her in the water.

Bulma wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. We stare into each others eyes for a moment. Her eyes are so big and blue. She truly is beautiful. Time seems to stop in this moment. This perfect moment. Slowly I lean in and begin to kiss her passionately. Her mouth a familiar place. I press my erection hard against her as I push her into the side of the pool.

"I always want you." I whisper into her ear lost in the moment. Before we can go any further I pull away.

I can sense that blasted Yamcha's ki. He has the worst timing ever. I roll on my back and float in the water, leaving Bulma holding onto the edge with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Bulma!" Yancha says, smiling and waving as he walks up. "What on earth are you doing?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU IDIOT!" Bulma screams, obviously furious at the interruption. "I AM SWIMMING!" Her anger from Yamcha's uninvited appearance that interrupted our very passionate moment makes me smirk.

Yamcha is taken a back. "I meant why are you swimming with Vegeta?"

Bulma takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out trying to calm herself. "Because, Yamcha. I enjoy his company and as you can tell it is a very hot day."

"Well, umm, I was wondering if we could talk?" Yamcha asks, diverting his eyes from Bulma. "Alone?"

Bulma swims gracefully to the ladder. This causes me to stand up in the water and watch as she lifts her perfect body up out of the water and walks over to grab my towel. _Hey, that's my towel she's using. _"Hmph."

"Yamcha, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Vegeta." Bulma says casually, putting one hand on her hip as she looks at him, wrapped in MY towel. Yamcha glares over at me. This makes me very happy.

"Well, uh." Yamcha starts. "I wanted to apologize. I never should have done that to you. I let the fame go to my head of being you know the most amazing baseball player ever." He laughs. "Those girls, they meant nothing to me. It is you I love." He says smiling at Bulma, hopefully.

"Oh Yamcha." Bulma says shaking her head, removing my towel and lying back down on her seat. Her tiny black bikini accentuates her large breasts nicely."If you truly loved me you never would have done any of that in the first place. The way you still brag about being the most amazing baseball player EVER, just shows that you haven't changed one bit." She says, putting her hot pink sunglasses on. Her composure is astounding. "I mean just how stupid do you think I am." She turns to look at him. "I deserve better than being cheated on over and over again. And besides." She looks up at the sky. "I am with someone else now." She states casually. My mouth drops. _So we are together then. _

"WHAT?" Yamcha screams. "HOW COULD YOU MOVE ON SO FAST? I MEAN LOOK AT ME! I'M PERFECT! YOU CAN'T DO BETTER THAN ME!"

Bulma is furious now. She sits up and looks at him, anger all over her face. "For a matter of fact I can and I have. And for YOUR information he is better looking than you and more of a man than you will ever be!"

"Who is this asshole? I'll kill him!"

"Yamcha, you made your decision when you cheated on me again and again. Anyways you couldn't kill him if you tried."

"This is not over Bulma, You will realize that there is no way you can do better and you will come crawling back to me within a month. I guarantee it!" Yamcha says through gritted teeth. He glares at me before turning and leaving.

I stand in the water my mouth still open, staring at Bulma who is now lying down. _The nerve of the woman. Declaring we are a couple without so much as asking me first. _Still inside I feel happy that she wants what I want. I hover over her. She only notices when water starts to drip on her.

"Hu?" she says, sliding her sunglasses on top of her head and looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"So, we are together now." I say, smirking. Quickly I grab her by the waist with one arm, pulling her bottoms off with the other. Slowly I kiss her neck as I push myself inside her. A small moan escapes her. _What is this woman doing to me? _Gradually my speed increases as her moans intensify. For once in my life I want to be with someone.


End file.
